Sueños
by Erusel
Summary: Historias pequeñas de diferentes parejas. SLASH y HETEROSEXUAL. SIN TERMINAR
1. GLORFINDELyERESTOR

Una historia corta de ERESTOR/GLORFINDEL. Este fic sera una historia corta por cada capitulo y variare las parejas, puedes encontrar mas adelante mas historias de glorfindel o de erestor pero con otras parejas.

Espero les guste a todos y dejen reviews!

_Fuego de noche, nieve de dia_

Las nubes se arremolian en el firmamento mientras las gotas de lluvia besan mi rostro, aun es de dia y sin embargo la oscuridad anida por doquier. Mis lagrimas saladas se confunden con el sabor dulce de la lluvia, se que estas a punto de venir pero solo viene la soledad, visitante constante de mis noches en vela.

Bajo el rostro con un suspiro, no sabia que me estaba convirtiendo en poeta...es gracioso como las palabras se arremolinan en mis labios cuando tu no estas aqui para escucharlas; siempre te has reido de mi, burlandote de mi simpleza al expresarme con palabras....es tan solo....que no soy tan habil con ellas como lo eres tu, soy un guerrero...mas habituado a actuar con la adrenalina del momento que detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de cada accion.

Fue asi que cai en tus redes, me deje llevar por tu fria belleza y me perdi en la negrura abismal de tus ojos. Al principio me ignorabas, no pensabas que era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, con el tiempo aprendi a renunciar a mi orgullo y humillarme a mi mismo frente a todo el mundo para ganar una de tus raras sonrisas. Poco despues me permitiste acercarme a ti, o al menos eso creia, no entendia que era un simple acto con el cual me amarrarias aun mas a tus pies....creia que sentias algo por mi....que era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el dueño de tu corazon, ahora se que tu no tienes corazon.

Y sin embargo, cada dia espero a que caiga la noche para que esa pequeño toquido llegue a mi puerta y con el una noche de olvido entre tus brazos. Cada noche me muestras el cielo entre tus besos y caricias, incluso hay ocasiones que juraria ante el unico que veo amor en tus ojos....eres como un fuego que me quema hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.... a veces doloramente lento y otras tempestuosamente rapido; pero mi cabeza sabe lo que mi corazon se niega a creer....en ti solo hay lujuria hacia mi, el deseo de poseer y el saber que aun cuando todos los demas me miran como si fuese magnanimo e inalcanzable...solo soy un peon ante ti...

Escucho tu llamada a mi puerta, un golpe suave que me anuncia tu llegada...siento como si mi corazon pudiera salirse de mi pecho, asi me haces sentir. Pero que puede hacer si mi corazon se niega a latir sin ti? si te necesito incluso para respirar? puede ser que tal vez nunca llegues a sentir amor por mi, pero me conformo con tener tu pasion en cada una de mis noches aun si al dia siguiente tengo que tragarme mi dolor y desesperacion al ver que estas mas lejos de mi que el dia que te conoci.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Veo el dolor en tus ojos, intentas ocultarlo de mi pero como podrias si amenaza con desbordarse de tu pecho? se que soy el causante de tu pena y aunque nunca lo creerias si te lo dijera, es como una puñalada a mi alma cada vez. Cada noche vengo a refugiarme en tus brazos, dejando mi alma gritar en agonia perdido en la pasion de tu abrazo. Tu crees que no siento amor por ti....que solo disfruto el clamar tu cuerpo cuando ningun otro podria mas que soñar con hacerlo._

_Eres poderoso y valiente, un eldar...venido del otro lado del oceano para pelear en el nombre de los valar. Y yo....una simple sombra condenada a destruir todo lo que ama. No podrias imaginar cuantas noches le he suplicado al unico, a los valar....incluso al mismisimo señor de la oscuridad con tal de quitarme esta maldicion de no poder, no saber decirte lo que siento....porque se que llegara el dia en que mi frialdad te hara a un lado, en que las miserias que te doy no seran suficientes para mantenerte a mi lado._

_Pero estoy maldito.... mis manos estan manchadas con la sangre de mi gente, mi alma llora suplicando el perdon aun cuando se que jamas llegara....solo me resta esperar que sea suficiente...._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo ver dolor en tus ojos, pero en segundos se esfumo. Me clamas con tanta pasion como nunca antes lo habias hecho, como si quisieras decirme algo y tu boca no cooperara para expresar lo que deseas hablar. Pero para mi es suficiente, no importa que mi alma grite de dolor al consumirse un poco mas cada vez, porque cada noche que llegas a mi con el peso de las eras a tus hombros y cada mañana que sales con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar otro dia, me muestra....que es suficiente.


	2. GALADRIELyHALDIR

_GALADRIEL/HALDIR_

_Pensando en ti_

Los relampagos atraviesan el cielo mientras los truenos se dejan escuchar a la lejania, una tormenta se acerca. Mi piel se eriza con anticipacion, cada segundo que pasa me acerco mas a ti. Ha pasado mas de dos meses desde la ultima vez que mis ojos se posaron sobre tu hermosa silueta y mi corazon se retuerce de ansiedad por poder sentirte.

La lluvia ha comenzado a caer, puedo sentir la brisa cargada de gotas de agua besar mi rostro mientras urgo a mis piernas a correr cada vez mas rapido. Tu talan esta muy cerca, se que estaras sola ya que tu señor ha viajado a ver a sus nietos en Imladris; se que deberia avergonzarme de lo que siento, eres lo mas cercano que he tenido a una madre y el es lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre. Pero como no podria amarte? tu me enseñaste a luchar por seguir mi corazon, a ser fuerte y no temer aun cuando la vida intente tumbarme, si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo...por eso cada segundo de cada dia, te encuentras en mi mente....el dolor funciona como combustible del fuego que es tu amor.

Subo las escaleras que me llevaran hasta ti de dos en dos, tanta es mi impaciencia por probar el sabor de tus labios y el calor de tu cuerpo. Mi cabello se pega a mi rostro y cuello pero no me importa, casi puedo sentirte; paso de largo a los guardias, ellos ni siquiera se inmutan sabiendo de mis visitas frecuentes a tus habitaciones. Me detengo en seco frente a tu puerta e intento arreglar un poco mi vestimenta, cuando siento que es todo lo que podre arreglarme y mi impaciencia a alcanzado la cuspide, entro a tu habitacion.

Ahi te encuentras parada viendo por tu ventana, volteas lentamente regalandome una de tus mas hermosas sonrisas...una de las que se que estan reservadas solo para mi.

Siento mi corazon saltar de emocion y cubro la distancia entre nosotros, no resisto mas y te estrecho entre mis brazos. Tu risa invade el ambiente al notar que te he mojado toda y me recriminas suavemente por mi impaciencia y comportamiento infantil. Mi alma canta de dicha al poderte tocar y amar una vez mas; tu, mi dama, la dueña y señora de mi corazon, aquella que me ha enseñado el significado de la palabra amor, la llama que mantiene viva mi esperanza. hay dias que siento mi alma hundirse en el desamparo al saberte en los brazos de tu señor, porque se que no eres mia como yo soy tuyo. Porque se que ante los ojos siempre vigilantes de los demas, tu le perteneces, aun cuando en la intimidad de tu lecho es a mi a quien llamas en el extasis de la pasion.

Eres mia, por amor y eleccion...tu eres mia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Te he esperado desde que el sol se oculto tras las montañas, mi mente siempre vigilante por tu bienestar. Oh, mi niño tan amado! te vi crecer de un pequeño y fragil niño a un gran guerrero, poderoso y sin temor. Mi alma se llena de dicha al verte entrar por mi puerta, me tomas en tus brazos y siento que en ese mismo instante podria volar por los cielos y gritar al mundo mi felicidad._

_Pero tu alma me dice lo que tu mente se empeña en ocultar, el pensamiento constante de que aun cuando me tomas le debo respeto a mi esposo, mi compañero eterno. El ha estado conmigo por el pasar de las eras, mucho antes que tus ojos se abrieran a la luz de las estrellas. Y sin embargo, mi corazon es tuyo y no de él. Eres tu por quien me empeño en mantener todo lo bueno en esta tierra, eres tu quien ilumina mi sendero en la noche de los siglos._

_Oh mi niño! mi bien amado guerrero! Aquel que me parecio un regalo tantas veces en el pasado, se transforma en mi mas ardiente pesadilla. He visto tu futuro, mi guardian, he visto tu alma viajar a las frias estancias donde entre columnas de roca y pisos de marmol los muertos caminan esperando el final de los tiempos. Y se que no puedo detenerte, porque yo te enseñe a ser valiente y luchar por lo correcto....porque se que es tu destino...y yo....hija de reyes....cruzare los mares a encontrarme con mi gente, nuestra gente. _

_Del otro lado del oceano, la dama de la luz esperara por su guardian, aun si he de esperar hasta que las estrellas se consuman en el firmamento. Porque soy tuya, por amor y por eleccion....soy tuya...._


End file.
